


Shadowhunters Next Gen

by RedSwan24



Series: Shadowhunters Next Gen [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Jace is a Herondale, M/M, im not tagging everything, this is just an intro to the series, you’ll Find things out as we move along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSwan24/pseuds/RedSwan24
Summary: Just some background to the world of the fic, you’ll have to read this for the rest to make sense





	1. Intro to the series

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll try to get this done quickly so we can get to the actual stuff so bear with me while we get background out of the way

Hey guys this is a new series I’ve created for the kids of the main gang in Shadowhunters. This fic is just going to explain the backstory of the characters, how they were born, weapon of choice, etc. There will also be some oocs and some things that won’t necessarily be “canon” but I’ll try to keep it as loyal to it as possible. I’ll be basing it off a mixture of things from the books and the tv show so it will be a little different from the way the show ended.

Anyway I’ll get into character profiles and things but I hope you guys enjoy!!


	2. Setting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some setting info

In this fic they all are still in new for example, Alec is still head of New York institute and Magnus regains his status as high warlock.

The jade wolf and the Hotel Dumort are included as well as the hunter’s moon and of course Magnus’ loft is a popular hangout. However, I don’t plan to include Taki’s too much. It may be mentioned but it isn’t going to be a main area.

Obviously things such as Edom and the Seelie court will be included too since they will become quite major plot points later on in the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for more background


	3. Character profile- Brooklyn Lightwood-Bane

Name: Brooklyn Lightwood-Bane  
Age: 15  
Parents: Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane  
Favourite place: either the loft or the institute’s library 

Brooklyn was born through a potion Magnus made to subdue his demon side to become (to a certain extent) “human” in order to be fertile. Alec drank a different potion that allowed him to have children (turning sperm cells to egg cells and a womb etc) and this Brooklyn was born.

She is an only child since Alec “is not doing that shit again just yet” so there is a possibility for siblings in future.

Brooklyn is a Shadowhunter and her weapon of choice is a bow and arrow (Alec was very smug) but is also trained in shorter seraph blades as is every Shadowhunter.

She is sarcastic, caring and nerdy around the rest of the gang but is guarded around others at the institute. Having her father as the head of the New York institute and her Pa as the high warlock of Brooklyn (ha I thought I was funny) she has some big shoes to fill and doesn’t want to let anyone down.

She has a parabati, Wren Herondale (see chapter 4) and would do anything to protect the rest of the gang. To her family is everything.


	4. Character profile- Wren Herondale

Name: Wren Herondale  
Age: 16  
Parents: Jace Herondale and Clary Fairchild  
Favourite place: The Hunters moon 

Wren was born through normal methods and inherited his fathers angelic abilities (enhanced agility, high jumps etc). 

He is the youngest of two children. His older brother Tiberius (see next chapter) and him are close however he is 3 years older so it’s an understatement to say he’s more mature than his brother.

Wren is a Shadowhunter and seraph blades  
Are his weapon of choice, mainly longer ones but not swords, though he could probably wield one if he had to.

Wren takes after his father, quite impulsive, goofy and confident in his abilities. He’s quite snarky and is quite the heartthrob at the institute and throughout the Downworld to girls, boys and non binary people alike.

As stated previously Wren is parabati with Brooklyn Lightwood-Bane. Their relationship works in a similar way to their fathers, however Brooklyn is willing to bend the rule and thinks more with her heart displaying traits she picked up from Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised I kinda went back to Brooklyn at the end. Whoops. Feedback and comments are really appreciated btw! Xx


	5. Character profile- Tiberius Herondale

Name: Tiberius Herondale  
Age: 18  
Parents: Clary Fairchild and Jace Herondale  
Favourite Place: Magnus’ study at the loft 

Tiberius again was born through natural devices and inherited his mothers ability of creating new runes. 

He’s the oldest of the Herondale children (see previous chapter) and is close to his brother. 

Tiberius is a Shadowhunter and in contrast to his brother, deals with smaller seraph blades such as seraph daggers. 

Tiberius often surprises people when he says he’s not Alec’s son. He’s quite reserved very by the book and also intelligent. Him and Brooklyn often butt heads because of this. He is 100% done with everyone’s bullshit and also the “mother” of the group.

Tiberius doesn’t have have a parabati since he feels it’s too much pressure and impractical. He’ll only fight alone or in a larger group, never in a pair. He doesn’t really tell anybody why.


	6. Character profile- Melody Lewis

Name: Melody Lewis   
Age: 17  
Parents: Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis   
Favourite place: Hotel Dumort (she really likes “annoying” Raphael 

Melody and her twin brother Max (see next chapter) were conceived due to the face that when Simon drank Jace’s blood to become a day lighter, it also allowed him to become fertile.

As stated earlier she has a twin brother, Max, how is older then her by a minute. Though she is very quick to remind people that’s its only one minute.

Now melody is able to handle seraph weapons however she is unable to withstand rune due to the fact she still has demon blood in her system. However due to the pure angelic blood from Izzy and technically Jace she is able to hold a seraph blade. However she chose to specialise in hammers because “why not”

Melody is basically a walking meme. She cried when vine died and quotes them on a daily basis. She is very dramatic and into musical theatre. She’s very random and quirky and is very comical. She’s loves getting the others to laugh (especially Tiberius who doesn’t laugh often, it’s an ongoing joke) 

She is unable to get a parabati however she is close to the Herondales, more specifically and surprisingly Tiberius. Also her and Brooklyn always have a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more after this guys and that’s it for info xxxxx


	7. Character profile- Max Lewis

Name: Maxwell ‘Max’ Lewis   
Age: 17  
Parents: Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Lewis  
Favourite place: doesn’t really have a preference 

To see how Max was conceived see the previous chapter on melody.

Max is melody’s twin brother and older than her by a full minute, though he doesn’t usually point it out (Wren does just to annoy Melody)

Max can also handle seraph weapons but again can not withstand runes. He predominantly used a whip like his mother.

Max is basically Simon and Izzy smooshed into one. He is very nerdy when it comes the comic books and other things like that (him and Brooklyn like to nerd out together) but is also extremely sassy and quite flirty. He is wrens guy best friend and they are the definition of idiotic when they are together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnddd done, hope you guys liked the background for the characters and I’ll hopefully publish the first chapter of the main story later on tonight. Thank you for reading love you all!! Xxx


End file.
